Flowers For His Love
by xXxBlack.Nightmare.RosesxXx
Summary: Has the world turned upside down? Alphonse wonders this after seeing his brother walking to the Military Headquarters with a smile and-a bouquet of flowers? What is going on? And what happens when he is confronted by Roy Mustang? Ed X Roy One-shot


**Hope you all enjoy! Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, though I wish I did *cries***

- -

Flowers For His Love

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun shone down on the busy area in Central as a cool, comfortable breeze blew around the people going about their day. The heat was tolerable, and it cheered up most who were sick of the week's earlier rainy days. But what should have been a very normal day turned into an off one, all because of one Fullmetal Alchemist.

Yes, it was a rare sight sight, seeing the famous young man headed towards the Central Military Headquarters with an expression other than even the slightest of scowls. So seeing Edward Elric bouncing along the street with a smile on his face and hints of nervousness in his demeanor was indeed rare.

But what baffled Alphonse the most was the fact that his usually temperamental and headstrong brother was carrying something. And that something was a bouquet of flowers.

_'What is he doing?'_ Al wondered, dejected that he was in the dark. Curious like the young man he was, he had decided to follow him, seeing as Ed had told him specifically that he couldn't go with him that day. What could his brother be hiding? What had caused him to be so embarrassed that he had stumbled out the words, _"I'm going out somewhere alone, okay?"_ And what in God's name had made Ed so joyous?

But before he could ponder any longer, he was snapped out of his thoughts as a voice addressed him.

"Alphonse?" Lieutenant Hawkeye looked up at him with a hint of a smile on her serious yet young face. "Is everything alright?"

Al could hear the concern in her words, see the noticeable change in Riza's usually unreadable mask. It was one of the only emotions that seemed to slip through her cool, composed outer image and Al enjoyed those moments, though he didn't particularly like it when the woman got angry. She could be quite scary at times.

"Uhm... Well..." He struggled for words; his fidgeting sounding odd because of his armor body. Al knew that he could trust the Lieutenant, seeing as how she was like a guardian to him and his brother, but he didn't know how he should explain the problem.

_'Well you see Lieutenant Hawkeye, the thing is, brother has been walking around Central with a big smile on his face and an array of flowers in his hands. It's just that he's so happy, I don't know what to do!'_ Al shook his head. Perhaps instead of words, evidence would be better.

So he pointed with his large metal hand in his brother's direction, saying, "Brother's been acting rather... Unlike himself."

Confusion flickered in Riza's gaze but slowly disappeared when she saw Ed. Another smile graced her lips as she turned back to Al. "Maybe he has a date?" She suggested, amused by the notion.

Alphonse immediately shook his head. "Brother couldn't possibly - I mean, it's not like he can't get a date, but... He rarely has any free time since he's so engrossed in research on the Philosopher's Stone all the time. Besides, we don't even _know _many girls here..."

"Perhaps then, it is a special occasion?"

"Special Occasion?" Al's mind went through a mental list of holidays but came up with nothing. "Maybe... Is it someone's birthday?" He mumbled, not really paying attention to his companion. But he was brought back to attention when he saw Riza freeze. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

She pursed her thin lips, brushing away her blonde bangs with the hand not currently on the loop where her gun was hanging. She was confused again, but this time it was more in wonder than concern. Riza Hawkeye's eyes stayed glued on Edward's back as he got closer to the Headquarters when she spoke.

"Now that you mention it... There_ is_ someone's birthday today..." But she couldn't fathom why Ed would want to give _him_, of all people, a gift.

- -

Ed was standing on the top step of the staircase. For a few minutes, he had been frozen, staring at the large doors that led into the Central Military building. Shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously, he swallowed.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea..." The blonde said under his breath, questioning his actions. _'I feel like a little girl, scared of confessing love to her crush.'_ Ed frowned. _'Well, if you change the "_little girl"_ part, it works...'_

Tightening his grip on the flowers, he drew in a deep breath. "Might as well get this over with..."

Pushing open the heavy doors, Ed headed down the same hallways that he walked on a regular basis. It was a familiar route, one he could walk with his eyes closed. But that day it was different.

Usually, most of his fellow subordinates would evade him, trying their hardest to avoid getting in his way, gaining his attention, and eventually earning the wrath of the Fullmetal Alchemist's temper. But that day, everyone Ed passed seemed to fix their eyes on him and the gift he held. Clenching his teeth and biting back the many insults he wanted to yell, he hurried his pace.

Then he stopped. Standing in front of a wooden door in another wave of nervousness. Mentally slapping himself for being such a coward - really, he could stand up to a freaking chimera and not be as afraid as he was at that moment - and kicked open the door in his usual antagonizing and impolite way. Holding his human arm behind his back, Ed tried to edge his way over to the door leading to the office owned by the one he loved without being seen.

But unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

"Hey, boss!" Jean Havoc called from where he sat at his desk. It wasn't like he was actually doing his work, so of course he saw the eldest Elric brother and the item he held. "Who's the lucky lady?"

Glaring pure hatred at the man, Ed halted, realizing that, because of the question, he now had the eyes of everyone in the room on himself. Havoc merely grinned to feign innocence.

His cheeks turned pink as he avoided looking anyone in the eye. "He's not a lady..." Ed mumbled quietly, so quiet that no one heard.

And then the questions began.

"Who'd you come to see, Ed?"

"I never knew you liked anyone!"

"This is unexpected, I never thought I'd ever see the day when Edward brings flowers here."

But before he could answer any of them, another voice cut through the rest. An all too familiar one.

"Yes, it is quite unusual. I'm curious, who are the flowers for, Fullmetal?"

Edward froze, shivers running down his back at the sound of that voice. Embarrassment made him flush and he was at a loss when it came to forming a retort as Roy Mustang stepped over to stand in front of him. A smirk played at the corners of the Flame Alchemist's lips as he looked at the flowers and then Ed in turn.

Unknown to him, a battle was going on in the other alchemist's mind.

_'Here's my chance!' _One side of Ed's mind said. _'I can give him the flowers, wish him happy birthday, and tell him my feelings finally! And then he'll -'_

_'He'll do what?'_ The other side countered._ 'I don't want to have to face rejection AND humiliation. In case it was forgotten, there is the small fact that Sergeant. Major Fuery, Second Lieutenant Havoc, Second Lieutenant Breda, and Warrant Officer Falman are all here to witness it...'_

He paused for a few more seconds, thinking about what he should do. Then, though it made his heart squeeze in sadness, Ed thrust the bouquet of flowers into Kain Fuery's unexpecting arms, giving in to the fear of rejection.

But though there were many exclaims of surprise - followed by even more questions - from almost everyone, his golden gaze was only fixed on Roy's face, trying to assess the expression there.

The older man noticed this and opened his mouth to speak but immediately shut it when he saw the glimmering unshed tears in the blonde's eyes. Roy's throat tightened as he watched Ed turn on his heel and run out of the room, unable to do anything to prevent it from happening.

_'Edward...'_ He called out in his mind, closing his eyes in pain as he remembered the heartbreaking (and heart broken) look on Ed's face. _'Why did he have to look at me like that?'_ Roy wondered, confused. _'Do I have to do with the reason he's hurt?'_

Lost in his musings, he didn't notice what Fuery was doing until he spoke.

"Huh? ... There's a card inside..."

Colonel Mustang's head snapped around, and onyx orbs focused on a pristine white envelope the was held in the Sgt. Major's hands. But before he even got to find the reason as to why he felt a jab of jealousy towards his younger comrade, he was faced with the curious stares of the rest of the people in the room.

"What?" He asked, growling in annoyance.

"Well, sir... The card is addressed to you..."

Roy just stared, shock written all over his handsome features. A surge of hopefulness flooded him and quickly - and perhaps too eagerly - his hand stretched out to grab the card.

In disbelief, he just looked at it for a few moments before coming to his sense and opening the card that was indeed addressed to _"Roy Mustang"._ Scanning over the scribbles that were Edward Elric's writing, things slowly began to piece themselves together. And by the end, Roy felt like hitting himself for being such an idiot.

_'How could I be so...'_ He didn't even finish the thought as he rushed out the doors in search of the fifteen-year-old who was all he ever thought about.

- -

It should have been a nice day, one Ed would have enjoyed under different circumstances. But instead he stood looking down upon the city landscape sadly, leaning foreward against the railing that surrounded the flat roof of the building.

_'Escaping here probably wasn't that good of an idea...'_ He thought, but was too downcast to even care.

Edward sighed, thinking back to what had happened only minutes before. He felt his eyes well with tears again, but he held them back, biting his lip in his effort. _'That's it...'_ The thought circled his mind many times._ 'He probably thinks I'm disgusting now, a freak. There's no way he'd ever feel the same way...'_

"Damn it..!" He cursed loudly, gripping the metal railing tightly. _'Why does my heart hurt so much?'_

Too caught up in his whirling emotions, Ed didn't hear the bang of the roof door being opened, nor did he notice the pounding of footsteps or the panting coming from the man who now stood behind him. Only realizing it when the strained sound of his own name cut through the silence. He flinched, surprised.

Roy watched the slender boy turn and as he did, the elder felt another stab of anguish at the look of utter despair in Ed's shrouded orbs. Without consciously noting his actions, he found himself striding foreward, reaching out, and gathering the broken blonde into an embrace.

Ed stared into the blue fabric of Roy's uniform, frozen in shock. _'W-What is... What is he - he's...'_ The Fullmetal Alchemist couldn't even straighten out his own thoughts, lost in the feeling of the Colonel's arms around his smaller - _'not shorter damn it'_ - frame. Was it really happening? Hope flared in his chest.

Then Edward felt warm breath against his ear and whispers of sweet comforts were heard. "I'm sorry," Roy murmured into the locks of golden, silky hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you... I didn't think you knew about my birthday. And about your feelings... I just didn't know... Please, don't be upset."

Hearing those words coming from Roy Mustang's mouth in a faltering way made the back of his eyes prickle, threatening to add to the tear streaks already on his cheeks. Ed nuzzled his face into the taller man's neck, sighing softly and allowing his breath to ghost over the pale skin there. "'S'okay, 'm fine..." Was all he could mumble, content with just standing there in Roy's arms.

But said man stepped back, looking down at him with something unrecognizable in his expression. For a moment, it looked as if he was unsure, hesitant, and then he spoke.

"I-I think that I'm... in love with you, Ed."

It was like time stopped.

Edward stared up into wide, dark eyes with equally enlarged ones. They were both surprised, Fullmetal because he had never thought that his feelings would be returned, and Flame because he had only just grasped the depth of how he felt towards his subordinate.

_'He really... Feels that way?'_ Ed's cold body felt a spark of heat and a sudden burst of happiness echoed through him.

_'I really do...'_ Roy thought, oddly relieved that he had finally come to term with that fact. It made him feel... More whole.

Edward couldn't help the slow spreading smile that spread across his face, it lit up his charming features and Roy thought that he had never seen anyone so breathtakingly beautiful.

Leaning down, he captured the golden angel's lips in an affectionate kiss, letting one arm settle around Ed's waist securely while the other's hand roamed around to the small of his back.

Edward's body immediately reacted. His eager hands lifted to slide up into ebony hair as he pressed closed to the Colonel. Tilting his head to the side and parting his lips, he allowed himself to be kissed senseless, lost in the feeling, the touches, the tastes. His heart filled up with warmth and pleasure and Ed believed - _knew_ - that he had never been as ecstatic as he was at that moment.

The need for oxygen forced them to part but as soon as they did, Roy pressed his soft, wet mouth to Edward's neck. "Ed... Do you feel the same way?" He asked in a voice that sounded almost fearful.

The hot-headed teen wanted to snap a retort like _'Of course I do, you bastard! Did you not just read my card and felt me make-out with you?!'_ but it was lost, replaced by a deep, yearning moan as Roy nipped and sucked at a certain spot on Ed's neck. The sensation was all too new and overwhelming.

"Ah-_oh god_-yes, yes I do... I love you..."

Mustang smiled against the flushed skin, kissing his way back up to his love's lips. "Good." He said happily, pressing their mouths together in a chaste, loving gesture.

Then he stepped away, reaching down to grab Ed's flesh hand in his own. The half-flesh, half-metal boy looked at their intertwined fingers curiously for a second before smiling another one of his dazzling, gorgeous smiles.

"Let's go back downstairs," Roy smiled back, tugging the other alchemist towards the doors leading to their new destination.

Ed nodded, unable to express the pure bliss that he was feeling, and followed the man who now - and had always - owned his heart.

So they headed back to the office in silence. Back to their friends and comrades. They headed back to them like they had many times before. But that time it was different. Different for they would not be going back as Fullmetal and Flame, they would be going back as Edward and Roy, together, and irrevocably in love.

And to think, it had all started with a bouquet of flowers.

- -

_Dear Roy,_

_How old are you now, 40?_

_It's probably more than that, you old geezer._

_Anyway, I hope you like the flowers and hope they make you smile, just like how you make me feel like smiling every moment I'm with you._

_Have a wonderful birthday._

_Yours always._

_Love,_

_Ed_


End file.
